


Rodzeństwo Stormów ma tę samą fryzurę, a Johnny ma płaski tyłek

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Nawet Johnny Storm ma kompleksy, ale Peter wie, jak je odgonić.





	Rodzeństwo Stormów ma tę samą fryzurę, a Johnny ma płaski tyłek

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i betę.
> 
> Płaski tyłek Johnny'ego jest kanonem, bo rysownicy czasami nie ogarniają anatomii i potem wychodzą takie kwiatki jak [[tutaj](http://i.imgur.com/DDL3qaP.jpg)] (kadr z [Fantastycznej Czwórki #568](http://marvel.com/comics/issue/25180/fantastic_four_1998_568)) czy [[tutaj](http://i.imgur.com/bU29JUf.jpg)] (kadr z [Uncanny Avengers #17](http://marvel.com/comics/issue/61094/uncanny_avengers_2015_17)).

— Cześć, Sue.

Sue nie podskoczyła, ale drgnęła i zacisnęła mocniej pięść na rękojeści noża. Zerknęła na Petera, który siedział na suficie w kostiumie i powoli spuścił się niżej na sieci, aby nie musiała patrzeć na niego w górę.

— Hej, Pete — odpowiedziała i wróciła do przygotowania stosu kanapek dla dzieci, jednak tę, której właśnie odkroiła skórkę, podała Spider-Manowi. — Szukasz Johnny’ego?

— No właśnie nie, u niego już byłem. — Peter z chęcią odebrał kanapkę i podwinął maskę, aby ugryźć kawałek. Na szczęście był przyzwyczajony do jedzenia z maską, bo inaczej przebywanie wśród dzieci z Future Foundation, nieświadomych jego tożsamości, byłoby nie do zniesienia. Kiedy przełknął, mówił dalej: — Czy też raczej byliśmy w salonie i graliśmy sobie grzecznie — Sue prychnęła, ale Peter nie zareagował — kiedy do środka zajrzała głowa Reeda, pytając o ciebie, a kiedy on i Johnny się zauważyli, to obaj zrobili się czerwoni jak mój kostium i Reed bardzo szybko się wycofał, a Johnny nagle bez zapisu wstał i powiedział, że musi iść do łazienki.

Nic więcej Peter nie dodał, tylko przeżuwał kanapkę i patrzył na Sue, która smarowała chleb z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Kiedy skończyła przygotowywać kanapkę i odłożyła ją na stosik, spojrzała na Spider-Mana i oparła się biodrem o blat.

— Jak rozumiem, chciałbyś poznać tę historię?

— Bardzo — odparł szybko Peter, gorliwie kiwając głową. — Nic nie znalazłem na monitoringu, więc zgaduję, że Reed szybko pozbył się dowodów.

— Dobrze zgadujesz — zgodziła się Sue, zasłaniając usta ręką, aby zachichotać. Chwilę później tą samą dłonią odgarnęła włosy z czoła. — Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, przez pewien zbieg okoliczności okazało się, że i ja i Johnny mamy taką samą fryzurę.

— Och, już chyba wiem, dokąd to zmierza, ale proszę, mów dalej — wtrącił Peter, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Sue nie zamierzała odbierać mu frajdy, więc kontynuowała:

— Był wieczór, wróciliśmy z gali, która wymagała od nas pojawienia się w kostiumach. Powiedziałam Reedowi, że idę do kuchni, ale po drodze jeszcze wstąpiłam do łazienki. Kiedy już z niej wyszłam, zatrzymałam się w progu kuchni i miałam idealny widok na to, jak Reed podchodzi do Johnny’ego przygotowującego sobie coś do picia, jedną rękę owija w pasie mojego brata, a drugą w tym samym momencie kładzie na jego pośladku i _ściska_. 

Peter wydał z siebie zduszony odgłos charczenia i aż zeskoczył na ziemię, aby móc podejść bliżej blatu i oprzeć się o niego tak, jak Sue.

— Czy Johnny go podpalił? — zapytał podekscytowany.

Sue pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

— Nie, ale pewnie tylko dlatego, że widział i czuł rękę Reeda, więc wiedział, kto to — odpowiedziała. — Już w tym momencie byłam niewidzialna, więc kiedy od siebie odskoczyli, to mnie nie widzieli. Reed zrzucił swoją ręką ekspres do kawy na podłogę, tak szybko ją zabierał. Na dodatek zakręcił Johnny’ego na tyle, że ten wyrżnął brodą w blat. — Wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała nią miejsce z drugiej strony blatu, aby pokazać Spider-Manowi, gdzie dokładnie miało to miejsce. Peter wyszczerzył się, spoglądając tam. — Johnny nie upadł, ale Reed czuł się tak źle, że nie tylko przepraszał, ale zaczął się też tłumaczyć. — Sue pochyliła się do Petera, powodując, że i on przysunął się do niej, aby lepiej słyszeć, jakby nagle miała zacząć szeptać. I rzeczywiście, Sue mówiła ciszej, ale także bez uśmiechu: — Reed dużo mówił, ale Johnny w pewnym momencie mu przerwał, złapał się za tyłek i… Tak szczerze, to było więcej, niż chciałam wiedzieć o tym, co się w jego głowie dzieje, ale _podziękował_ Reedowi za porównanie swojego tyłka do mojego, zanim zwiał.

Peter zmarszczył brwi, czego Sue nie widziała, ale doskonale domyślała się, że coś było na rzeczy. Odsunęła się i znowu wróciła do kanapek.

— Ot i cała historia. Reed nawet przede mną ucieka, więc mam nadzieję, że kiedy pójdę zanieść kanapki do dzieciaków, zastanę go prowadzącego wykład.

Peter zabrał jedną kanapkę ze stosu i skierował się do wyjścia z kuchni.

— Jak mówiłem, wcześniej ciebie szukał, więc może już się nie chowa — powiedział na odchodne, machając Sue.

sss

W salonie Johnny’ego nie było, więc Peter od razu poszedł do jego pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, zwracając tym uwagę Torcha na sobie. Ściągnął maskę i rzucił ją na oparcie fotela.

— Myślałem, że poszedłeś — odezwał się Johnny — bo jak wróciłem, to ciebie już nie było.

— Mhm — odparł Peter. W dwóch krokach znalazł się koło Johnny’ego, wyciągając z jego rąk ubrania, które wieszał w szafie. — Poszedłem po coś lekkiego do jedzenia — wytłumaczył, po czym kucnął lekko, złapał Johnny’ego za uda tuż pod pośladkami i uniósł tak, że Torch nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko otoczyć go nogami.

— Pete? — rzucił Johnny, kładąc ręce na ramionach Spider-Mana, ale bardziej po to, aby móc cokolwiek z nimi zrobić, a nie dla złapania równowagi, bo doskonale wiedział, że Peter nie pozwoliłby mu upaść. — Nie to, żebym miał jakiś problem z tym, w jakim kierunku to zmierza…

— Więc daj mi się pobawić — przerwał mu Peter, podchodząc do łóżka. Johnny prychnął, a potem sapnął, kiedy został rzucony na materac. — Mogę?

Johnny uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ramiona na boki.

— Rób, co chcesz — oznajmił. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że Peter od razu dobierze się do jego rozporka, ale zaśmiał się tylko i sam ściągnął z siebie bluzkę, a także skopał nogawki spodni, kiedy Pete ściągnął jego skarpetki. — Uff — sapnął, kiedy Peter złapał go za biodra i obrócił tak, że Johnny wylądował twarzą w poduszce.

— Jesteś czysty? — zapytał Peter, łapiąc go ponownie za biodra i unosząc je tak, aby Johnny musiał oprzeć się na kolanach.

— Wziąłem prysznic, zanim przyszedłeś — odpowiedział Torch, patrząc na niego przez ramię.

Peter posłał mu uśmieszek, ściągając rękawice i wyrzutnie sieci z nadgarstków, a następnie klepnął go w udo.

— Dobrze — skwitował lakonicznie, po czym pochylił się i ugryzł pośladek Johnny’ego.

— Pete! — krzyknął zaskoczony i rozbawiony Johnny, ale szybko jego śmiech się urwał. — Pete? — zapytał, ale Peter nie zwracał na to uwagi, skoro nie było to w jakikolwiek sposób próbą powstrzymania go. Położył ręce na jego pośladkach i rozszerzył je, aby mieć lepszy widok i dostęp.

Peter przesuwał usta coraz bliżej wejścia Johnny’ego, zostawiając ślady ugryzień i śliny. Czuł, jak Johnny się spina, niepewny, czy ma na to pozwolić czy nie. Peter dotarł do celu, a kiedy Johnny w żaden sposób nie zareagował – ani się nie odsunął, ani nie kazał przestać – zaczął składać pocałunki na skórze i ssać ją lekko.

— Och — wyrzucił z siebie Johnny, powoli rozluźniając się pod ustami Petera. Nawet rozłożył szerzej kolana.

Peter pozwolił sobie na więcej. Nadal całował i ssał, ale również wysunął język. Najpierw wylizywał tylko wejście Johnny’ego, a kiedy Torch rozluźnił się, Peter zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach, rozszerzył je jeszcze bardziej, i wsunął w niego język. Jęk Johnny’ego był stłumiony, więc musiał on wcisnąć twarz w poduszkę. Peter poczuł dumę, bo Johnny wcale nie musiał się uciszać. Ściany pokoju były całkowicie dźwiękoszczelne, nie przepuszczały niczego; Reed o to zadbał. 

— Podaj mi lubrykant — powiedział Peter, odsunąwszy twarz tylko po to, aby mógł się odezwać. Zaraz jednak wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia, sprawdzając, na co Johnny reaguje najbardziej, najgłośniej.

— Pete — zaczął Johnny, ale zaraz jęknął. — Pe...te — powtórzył, machając ręką do tyłu, jakby chciał zwrócić jego uwagę. Peter uniósł głowę i pogłaskał kciukami skórę Johnny’ego, a potem przesunął jeden z nich po jego wejściu. — Pete, nie sięgam — sapnął Torch, wyciągając ramię w stronę szafki nocnej. Nie mógł się ruszyć, bo Peter przytrzymywał jego biodra, więc szafka pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem.

— Pod poduszką — rzucił Peter, wywracając oczami. Johnny musiał znowu zapomnieć, że przenieśli lubrykant gdzieś bliżej właśnie przez takie sytuacje, w jakiej i teraz się znaleźli.

— Och — rzucił Torch i rzeczywiście zaczął szukać pod poduszkami. Peter przesunął językiem po jego wejściu, a Johnny drgnął z zaskoczenia, jakby zapomniał, czym się zajmowali przed poszukiwaniami. — Och — zaśmiał się Johnny bez tchu, w końcu podrzucając Peterowi lubrykant. — Nie wiem, co cię dzisiaj naszło, ale podoba mi się.

Peter mruknął i od razu wykorzystał dwa palce, aby zacząć rozciągać Johnny’ego. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, kiedy to uciszyło Torcha – a przynajmniej odebrało mu zdolność tworzenia zdań. 

— Mi się podoba twój tyłek, więc pomyślałem, że dam mu trochę uwagi — powiedział Peter, klepiąc Johnny’ego wolą ręką dość mocno, chociaż nie używając supersiły.

— Uch — sapnął Johnny, chowając twarz w poduszce. Nie był to dźwięk przyjemności, więc Peter zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nad nim, całując jego kark. — Ach — rzucił Johnny, unosząc się na łokciach i łapiąc się za głowę, aby odsłonić więcej szyi Peterowi. — Nie ma… czemu — wymamrotał Torch. 

— Rozłóż nogi — mruknął Peter, czekając, aż Johnny rozsunie uda na bok, niemal całkowicie opuszczając biodra na pościel. — Nie ma czemu…? — zapytał, bo nie wiedział, co Johnny miał na myśli, ale jeśli Torch wysila się, aby mając w sobie palce Petera i tak coś przekazać, to musi być to dla niego ważne.

— Nn — jęknął Johnny, łapiąc swoje włosy w pięści. Peter przesunął palcem w tym samym miejscu, wiedząc, że znalazł jego prostatę. — Nie mam… takiego… ach! Tyłka, jak ty — wydusił w końcu Torch, rumieniąc się tak bardzo, że nawet jego szyja pod ustami Petera była czerwona.

Peter uniósł się i klęknął za Johnnym. Szybko wyciągnął swojego penisa z kostiumu, po czym przyłożył dłoń do pleców Johnny’ego i przytrzymał go przy materacu, nie dając mu się podnieść. Nałożył więcej lubrykantu na samego siebie, obciągając sobie przez chwilę i po prostu podziwiając na wijącego się Johnny’ego.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział w końcu na stwierdzenie Torcha. — Ale nie musisz mieć takiego, aby mi się podobał — dodał, zadowolony, że nie musi tego mówić Johnny’emu prosto w twarz. Wiedział, że Johnny nie lubi swojego płaskiego tyłka, ale no naprawdę, była to jedyna rzecz, której nie miał idealnej. Musiał mieć coś, co pokazywałoby maluczkim, że nie jest chodzącą perfekcją… 

Peter prychnął i pokręcił głową, bo lepiej, aby takie myśli nie krążyły po jego głowie; wymskną mu się przypadkiem, powie je na głos, a potem Johnny nie da mu spokoju. Peter nie miał zamiaru dawać mu amunicji tak łatwo. Parę komplementów od czasu do czasu – jak teraz, odnośnie jego tyłka – zupełnie wystarczało.

— Pete, proszę — jęknął Johnny, napinając mięśnie ud, próbując wypiąć się w jego stronę.

— Już, już — odparł Peter, wycierając dłoń w pościel. Wsunął się w Johnny’ego powolnymi, ale pewnymi pchnięciami, a kiedy już był w nim cały, pochylił się nad nim i objął klatkę piersiową Torcha jedną ręką, a drugą opierał się o materac. Przyłożył policzek do jego karku i zaczął się poruszać, pieprząc Johnny’ego długimi i pełnymi siły ruchami. 

Jęczący pod nim Johnny doskonale go kierował. Peter wiedział, co powinien zmienić a co powtarzać, bo im głośniejszy Torch, tym większą przyjemność odczuwał. Na dodatek świadomość tego, że Johnny uwielbia, kiedy Peter przytrzymuje go siłą i nie pozwala mu samemu zmienić pozycję, działała na ego Petera równie silnie, zwiększając i jego przyjemność.

W końcu Johnny musiał zaprzeć się ręką o materac, bo Peter pieprzył go na tyle mocno, że Torch zaczynał czuć, jakby w ogóle nie miał o nic oparcia, tylko z każdej strony otaczał go Peter. Jego jęki zagłuszyła poduszka i Peter wykorzystał to, aby zacząć szybciej poruszać biodrami, skupiając się na tym, aby za każdym razem pocierać prostatę Torcha. To wystarczyło; Johnny jęknął przeciągle, dochodząc, i niemal roztopił się w objęciach Petera.

Peter wysunął się z niego tylko po to, aby obrócić Johnny’ego na plecy, dokładnie w to samo miejsce, na którym przed chwilą doszedł, a następnie rozłożył się między jego nogami i znowu w niego wszedł. Gonił swój orgazm, poruszając biodrami tak, jak było dla niego najlepiej. To Johnny zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona i przyciągnął go do siebie, aby go pocałować. Skończyło się to tylko na tym, ale Peter przytulił swój policzek do policzka Johnny’ego i szczytował w nim, będąc obejmowanym przez Torcha zarówno rękoma jak i udami.

— Uff — sapnął Johnny, opuszczając nogi. 

— “Uff”? — Peter uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego. Johnny wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niego, głaszcząc go po głowie, odgarniając włosy z czoła. — Ja ci dam “uff” — dodał Peter, nurkując twarzą do szyi Torcha, aby ugryźć skórę.

— Pete! — zawołał Johnny i złapał jego włosy w pięść, próbując go odsunąć. Po chwili jednak zmienił zdanie, bo Peter zaczął ssać, więc Torch przytrzymał go przy sobie.

W końcu jednak musieli się odsunąć, więc Peter powoli wysunął się z Johnny’ego, klepiąc go w pośladek, zanim całkiem wstał i skierował się do łazienki, ściągając po drodze kostium.

— Ściągnij tę pościel i zabierz swój tyłeczek pod prysznic — zawołał przez ramię. _Było warto_ , pomyślał Peter, widząc, jak bardzo Johnny jest zadowolony z tych słów: bez słowa sprzeciwu, a z uśmiechem na ustach i zarumienionymi policzkami zabrał się do roboty, aby jak najszybciej dołączyć do Petera.

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny lubiący, kiedy Peter jest _in charge_ to również kanon, dokładniej [[stąd](http://i.imgur.com/Aqy0aaG.jpg)] (kadr z [Amazing Spider-Man #4](http://marvel.com/comics/issue/55303/amazing_spider-man_2015_5)).  
>  Johnny i Sue mający taką samą fryzurę też było kanonem; tutaj nie mam kadru, ale była o tym mowa w [piątym odcinku Stormcastu, czyli podcastu o Johnnym Stormie](https://johnnystormcast.tumblr.com/post/162287150116/episode-5-of-stormcast-a-podcast-about-marvels).  
> Sam pomysł na fika urodził się [w tym threadzie](https://twitter.com/kasssumi/status/879652172073447425).
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
